Kyuubi's Promise
by FadingRain03
Summary: The world is split in two, ravaged by war and spiraling into the seemingly never ending chaos. Kyuubi, a fox demon with no memory past eight years ago, finds himself traversing this damaged world with a child named Naruto as his companion. The two desperately search for a place to call home and along the way, Kyuubi must figure out his past if he wants to save Naruto's future.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

I remember the beginning of my life. My eyes fluttered open to a cluster of warm light, sprinkled across a field of blue flowers that danced in the wind like waves of glistening water. The sweet scent of spring filled the air as my body slowly came to life. Gentle and calm. I splayed my fingers and reached out towards the horizon, trying to touch the clouds that crept on by. My body was naked, stretched out on the cool, soft grass. I tried to open my mouth to speak, but I didn't know any words. I couldn't remember. My name. My past. My mind was blank, only filled with the blue flowers and the warmth of my first day. I sat up and felt my back being caressed by something strange. I turned to see my tails, full and glistening a healthy red, swaying back and forth in sync with the flower's dance. There were nine of them, intertwining with one another as if to greet old friends. Somehow, I knew having tails was wrong, but it was so familiar. I reached to touch the top of my head and felt two ears, pointed and covered in fur. My tongue trailed my teeth and was suddenly pricked by a pair of sharp canines. I knew I was different, even if I didn't have the words to explain it. What am I, I wondered.

Suddenly, a word came to mind. My first word.

**Demon.**

Part One: Jackal

8 years later…

"The world is split in two. The southern hemisphere is ruled by Onagi Oda, a power hungry madman that mercilessly slaughtered the natives of the southern continents. He built his new kingdom, trimmed in gold to show off his overwhelming wealth. His kingdom and country is named Amaris, after his wife, Amara, whom was killed in battle against the king to the north. The northern hemisphere is ruled by Jackal, a man who cast away his birth name and past to become a ruthless military mastermind. No one knows where he came from or his linage, but he managed to claw his way to the top of the rebel territories and was crowned king of the northern continents. He rebuilt his kingdom trimmed in iron to show his unmatchable physical strength and endurance. His kingdom is named Kurama after a powerful fox demon, who supposedly gave Jackal his name. The two kings are both—"

"Pompous jerks," Naruto grumbled and rolled over in bed, pulling the covers over his blonde mess of hair.

"Don't interrupt, you brat," I growled, grabbed the covers and yanked them off. Naruto hissed at the cold and curled up into a ball.

"It's freezing!" he complained and glared at me. "You should be nicer! I'm just a kid, you old fart!"

Old fart? My ears flattened to my head as my tails twitched in annoyance.

"I look but a day over nineteen, you rotten thing!" I yelled and popped him on the head. "You should pay attention to your elders when they are trying to teach you—"

"I don't wanna hear about the two kings and why they stink!" Naruto screamed as he rubbed his head. I sighed in frustration as he stared up at me with his big blue eyes. I could see the anger in his eyes, but above all...I saw the fear.

"They make you fight and I don't like it! It doesn't matter who or what they did or why they did it. I hate them!" With that Naruto grabbed his pillow and buried his face in it. His little shoulders started to quiver. I couldn't tell if he was crying or shivering from the freeze. This damned room had more holes in it than Naruto's common sense. The blizzard outside kept finding its way in.

"Naruto," I sighed, choking down the frustration. "They don't make me do anything. Right now I'm working for Jackal as a mercenary. The two kings are at war and war gives demons like me a lot of work. How else do you think I pay for our traveling expenses?"

A sniffle came up from the pillow and Naruto shook his head. "What kind of answer is that?" I laughed and pulled the covers back on his small body. Out of habit, I started to tuck him in.

He rolled over and swatted my hands away. "I'm not five anymore! I can tuck myself in." He pouted with his brows furrowed.

"Yeah. Yeah. And six is such a big difference?" I teased and ruffled his hair. He opened his mouth to protest, but I placed my hand over it to cut him off. "Go to sleep," I demanded. "Human brats need sleep, especially whiny ones like you." Naruto grumbled and glared up at me.

He pulled my hand down and said with a huff, "Fine."

"Good brat," I laughed and got up to go to the bathroom. My eyes couldn't help but survey the room for the millionth time and, like all the other times, I didn't appreciate what I saw. The paint on the walls was peeling, there was no heater and the tiny bed was the only furniture in the entire room. I could only afford a crappy, one room apartment after spending several months on the road from Amaris to the outlands of Kurama's constantly frozen borders. I would be able to afford something better after working a few weeks for Jackal's army.

Just before I closed the door to the bathroom, Naruto turned over and mumbled, "Goodnight, Kyuubi." Although his voice sounded frustrated, I could feel the warmth of his words.

"Goodnight, Naruto" I answered back and shut the door behind me. It was Naruto and those simple words that gave me a purpose in this screwed up life of mine. If I hadn't found him four years ago, I'd probably still be working for Onagi Oda, slaughtering the native rebels that managed to survive the original holocaust he enacted when his rein first began.

Working for Jackal as a mercenary isn't much different when I think about it. Killing is killing.

"Stop thinking," I told myself as my eyes trailed to the mirror above the sink. The mirror was smudged and unclear, but I could still see my eyes of crimson staring back at me beyond the fog. I looked so different from Naruto. Although that's normal considering we aren't even the same species. He's a human. I'm…well, a demon.

I wadded some toilet paper in my hand and wiped down the mirror. Now that the mirror was clean, I could see myself clearly for the first time in several weeks. I grimaced at the sight.

Naruto and I didn't have a room for quite some time. We had to camp out till now, so there was no way I could really do anything to make myself look even slightly presentable. I was meeting Jackal and his military counsel tomorrow. I had to do something about…well, me.

My long red hair was sticking up every which way and looked even dirtier than I imagined. My porcelain skin was glossed over with the frost that seemed to plague this entire sector of Kurama. Even my lips were cracked and dull.

"I look more like a ghost than a demon," I grumbled to myself. With a long and exhausted sigh, I began to brush out my hair with my fingers. "Ouch," I hissed when one of my claws scratched my scalp. "Crap. My claws need to be shaved down too."

This was going to be a long night.

Three hours and a freezing bath later I finally looked like me again. After a final glance in the mirror, I gave myself a toothy grin and walked out of the bathroom. Naruto was sound asleep, curled up in the one blanket we had left.

"Greedy brat," I grumbled and plopped in bed next to him. It was a small bed, but we both managed to fit pretty comfortably. Naturally, Naruto snuggled closer to me and I wrapped my arm around him. I couldn't help but think about how big he's getting. Even his little bob of spiked-blonde hair was growing faster than I expected. With a sigh, I started to pet his head. It always use to help him sleep when we had to camp practically in the middle of a battle field or when the air outside was so cold, I thought even I would freeze to death. We've had it pretty rough these past few years, but now that I'll finally get some work, I'll be able to provide Naruto with more. Maybe a nice coat and something actually tasty to eat.

With thoughts of sweets and soft fur coats bouncing in my head, I found myself drifting off into a warm and gentle sleep. Even the blizzard outside couldn't touch Naruto and I.

Not when we were together.

* * *

6:00 AM

Naruto was up and ready before my body even considered waking up. "Kyuubi!" Naruto whined, "Wake up!" I could feel his small hands pulling and pushing me, but I still didn't want to open my eyes. I was having such nice dreams about freshly cooked roast and chicken. Candies and nice warm clothes.

"Leave me alone," I growled. "Sleep is good."

"You're meeting with that jerk, Jackal, is gonna start in three hours and we aren't even close to the capital city!" With that, Naruto literally tackled me. It didn't hurt. He felt as light as a feather, but I couldn't allow the brat to get away with it.

I shot up with a mocking roar and threw my hands in the air, fingers curved into crocked talons. All nine of my tails prickled into spikes and rose over my head. "You have awakened the demon of DOOM! Now, I shall devour you and your little soul!" Naruto didn't even bat an eyelash. I was simply greeted with an unimpressed look on his six year old face and a sigh of frustration.

"The demon of doom stopped being scary when I was three," he folded his arms and said matter of factly.

"Hmp, you were more fun when you were actually scared of me," I grumbled and hopped out of bed. "And don't worry about making it to that Jackal's den. There's a ferry that'll take us over the frozen lake. The capital is just past it."

"A ferry?" He said, unconvinced. "How does it go in a frozen lake?"

"Eh, it's more like a big sled built to get travelers back and forth easier. It was made specifically to glide over the thin ice covering the top of the lake," I explained while brushing my hair. This time my nails didn't cut my scalp. They were nicely trimmed and all shiny. Ah. It feels so nice to pamper myself now and then. Even though I'm a demon mercenary, I'm still a bachelor demon in desperate need of tail. And not the kind of tail/tails I already have.

"I doubt they are gonna let us on. They might consider me a citizen of Amaris," Naruto's eyes filled with worry. A kid his age shouldn't have such a look on their face.

"Look at me," I said as I grabbed his shoulders and pulled him close. "No matter what happens, I'll get us to the capital. Jackal knows you're with me and he considers you a rebel native, not one of Oda's spoiled followers."

Naruto's gaze dropped to the floor. "I'm just scared they'll send me back." He mumbled. I found Naruto four years ago, while I was still working for Oda's army. He was crying amongst a field covered in fallen rebel soldiers that I had, regretfully, been the one to take down. It was the first time I had ever seen a child…and the first time I had ever felt anything but hatred for another living creature.

"I'll never let anyone take you from me." I said reassuringly. My tails bristled at the very thought of anyone taking Naruto from me. We were family now. We were one. "You're my brother. So, we'll always be together, understand?"

Naruto didn't look so sure. "Understand?" I retorted.

He squared his shoulders, looked up at me with such determined eyes and nodded curtly. "Good." I smiled. "Now, let's head out before this damned apartment finally caves in on itself."

Naruto finally cracked a little smirk and grabbed my hand in his. I looked down at him and grinned. Most people would never take a demon's hand. Most are too afraid, but not Naruto. He was brave the very moment I took him from the battle field and escaped from Oda's territory.

We headed out of the apartment and downstairs. I dropped the key to our room in the main office mail box and didn't even bother telling the landlord bye. It was a sweet old lady who owned the place, but she'd probably be sleeping in on an especially cold day like this. Just as Naruto and I made it outside and into the snowy street, something came from the sky and fell at our feet. We both looked up and saw the old lady leaning over the second story balcony.

"It's a coat!" She called down with a big smile. "It'll be pretty big on the boy, but it should keep him warm." She waved happily and disappeared back inside before I could thank her.

Naruto picked up the coat and put it on. It practically touched his knees it was so baggy, but it was made of nice black leather and trimmed in what I assumed was white fox fur. "It's so warm," Naruto said in awe. "She's such a nice granny."

"Yes, it looks expensive too. We'll have to come back and repay her when we get a chance." I smiled and inwardly thanked the old woman. It was good seeing Naruto warm for once.

Today started off so good. When I look back, I still wonder how it could have gone so wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

6:45.** A dark day.**

Naruto and I made our way to the frozen lake, hand in hand. We were both feeling cheerful, although healthfully worried about our destination. Jackal is just as dangerous as Onagi Oda. Hopefully, he'll be more predictable or at least slightly less insane.

Agh. I decided to stop thinking about it. What was the point worrying about this snake or that snake and whether or not he'll bite? I'll do what I have to do to provide for Naruto. And if anyone tries to hurt him, I'll be there to protect him, even if I have to fight off an entire army. Hell. I've done it before.

Instead of worrying about things I can't avoid or control, I scanned the area. There was one stone road, leading straight to the frozen lake. A sparse forest surrounded it and lonely mountains loomed in the distance. The bark on the trees looked black against the blankets of snow. The sky was cloudless and dull blue, as if frozen over with the crystal frost. Kurama was once uninhabitable, before Jackal came and tamed the land. At least, he thinks he's tamed it. I could still smell the musk of the wild faintly in the cutting breeze. Maybe this wild, unforgiving land is what Jackal prefers. I know I'd rather this than the polluted cities of Amaris. The only place not smothered in smog is the capital city. The rest of Amaris is left to suffocate and die, while Oda and his followers live in their gold-coated fortresses.

My wandering mind was suddenly brought to attention when a loud boom echoed across the land. I turned on my heels to look behind. A trail of black smoke slithered into the sky.

"Kyuubi, that was a bomb, wasn't it?" I looked back to see Naruto's blue eyes filled with worry. His body leaned back, ready to run or fight if anything came over the hills of white behind us.

"Yes, I think so—" suddenly another explosion crackled in the air. Kurama's border was being attacked, but nothing was out here except—"The apartment…" My eyes widened.

I looked down at Naruto. My lips flatted into a hard line. "The granny," Naruto realized it too. Without even a second thought he started to run back towards the apartment, but my clasping hand stopped him from going any further. He glanced at me and yelled, "We have to go back! She's in danger!" My teeth clenched as my ears shot back. "We have to!"

"Damn it," I growled and threw Naruto on my back. He knew the drill and held on as I began to sprint toward the rising chaos ahead. The stone road cracked under my feet as the forest shot past us. The road curved around a patch of thick trees that I assumed where too much trouble to knock down, so I cut through the forest and made a bee line for the apartment building. The smell of gun powder and burning wood filled my nostrils in the most uncomfortable and sickeningly familiar way. Another bomb came crashing down. The explosion sent shock waves in my bones. My ears stung with the intensity.

I came rushing out of the forest and saw the apartment literally shattered in half. Red, hungry flames devoured the broken side, making their way across the rest of the building. Even the frozen woods surrounding the area caught fire.

"Naruto," I said quickly as I snatched him off my back, "Stay here and don't move." I placed him down on the ground and squeezed his shoulders. "I'm going to save the old lady and stop the bombers, ok?"

"Ok," Naruto said as his entire body began to quiver. I didn't want to leave him, but he'd surely get burned if I took him with me. I reluctantly turned away and ran towards the flames. I could hear Naruto begin to cry as I disappeared into battle. Once again, we had to be apart.

My heart filled with rage. "We won't be apart for long," I whispered between clenched teeth. "I swear."

I rounded the building now engulfed in flames and came before the first tank. It was an Alpha Six, one of the older tank models of Amaris, coated in steel and flame proof protectant. Its revolving top is equipped with three massive, automatic machine guns and a single bomb launcher. The tank moved atop thick, spiked treads that strode a steady pace of fourteen miles per hour. It wasn't fast, but it could withstand practically anything. Well. Anything but me.

I rushed in on the tank and leaped on top of the bomb launcher's barrel, balancing carefully as I used both hands to crush the opening shut. If they shot off another bomb, they'd taste fire and steel instead of victory. With a wicked smile, I hopped next to the two smaller machine guns that continuously spat round after round of shells. I pressed my fingers together into a knife hand and stabbed straight into the barrels. I felt several bullets hit the back of my hand as they tried to escape. Hah. It felt like little bee stings. The driver and his gunmen began yelling inside, wondering what the hell was going on with their guns. Another one of the tank's weaknesses is low visibility. I crammed my claws underneath the rim of the tank's lid and ripped the top off, revealing the four Amaris troops inside.

"A demon!" One screamed and reached for his gun. I jumped in the tank with the troops. Two shots were fired and I jumped back out of the tank, my shirt stained in fresh blood as a small platoon of Amaris foot soldiers came marching over the snowy horizon.

My eyes quickly scanned the platoon back and forth.

"Fifty soldiers, armed with Axals 0.1, led by an un-ranked officer," my mouth prattled off as I surveyed their strength. Axals are a line of sub-machine guns. Axals 0.1 are equipped with a small, but powerful flamethrower under the barrel. They're given to the lowest ranking foot soldiers. Oda must have sent these guys as scouts, but they decided to play and test out their fire power on an unprotected apartment building.

"Bastards," I growled. Suddenly, a soft voice quivered for help. My ears twitched, confused where the voice came from. Again the voice cried out, shrouded by the sound of the crackling flames and collapsing building. "Granny!" I yelled, "Where are you?" Suddenly, a bullet ricocheted of the tank, missing my foot by an inch. The officer leading the foot soldiers had spotted me. My lips curled back, baring my fangs as more bullets began to shower from the platoon. I leapt off the tank and came barreling towards the soldiers, their eyes filled with shock soon to be replaced with fear. My mouth opened, letting loose an explosive roar that echoed throughout the landscape.

I bent back my right arm as my claws elongated into sharped knifes. Bullets rained down on me, but the few that actually hit me barely scratched the surface of my thick skin. I could feel my body quivering with the wicked delight of battle as I slashed my first deep cut into the platoon's front lines. The fools were so startled that they fell out of their formation. I drilled myself into the middle of the platoon, drawing the outer soldiers to shot inward, inadvertently running down the inner soldiers with their misfire. This platoon was extremely untrained. Oda must be getting cocky.

My claws, now dripping crimson, grew longer and longer as my growls deepened into furious cries. I was slipping into old and dangerous habits. The bullets started to make my muscles feel sore. It was time to end it. I slashed and plowed through the troops. Some dropped their guns and began to run. They didn't make it far before my claws found their backs. My mind started to fade into the red that splayed across the tainted snow. I didn't realize I lost myself until the last man fell. Everything became clear as I pulled my hand out of his chest. He gurgled painfully and collapsed to the ground. I looked away just before the frost glazed over his eyes.

"Damn it," I hissed. I looked around to see the slaughter I had created. "Why do I always make such a mess?" Slowly, one by one, their souls materialize just above their hearts. Only demons can see souls. It's orbs of energy that every living creature possesses and gives up in death. Some were bright and golden like the sun, others were dark and gave off a coolness around them that prickled the skin. Everywhere around me I saw their souls. Fifty. Some gray. Some bright. Some black as a raven's wing.

Most demons devour souls and absorb the energy within them. As for me…

I reached down to grab the closest soul, a dull gray orb that quivered like a frightened child. It felt just as cold as the stones beneath my feet. I stared until it disappeared like a snow flake melting in the palm of my hand.

I can't eat souls. Not anymore.

I sighed and walked through the field of butchered corpses, tapping each soul with my pointing finger. Demons eat souls and in return become stronger. What happens to the souls demons eat? Well, no one knows, but I'm sure it's not pleasant. That's why, Naruto made me promise to never eat another soul again. He said it was bad enough I had to kill people for us to survive. Hmp. In the end, he was right and despite how much I use to enjoy the taste of freshly picked souls, I kicked the stuff. For him.

"Kyuubi!" Naruto's terrified voice shattered the silence of death and my thoughts along with it. I didn't even need to think. My body ran to him as fast as I could.

"Naruto!" I bellowed, terror filling me. I was away too long. I rounded the apartment, still consumed in flames and saw Naruto hunched over something lying in the snow. I was relieved, until I realized who he was with. "Granny…" I murmured as I came to Naruto's side.

The old woman was lying limp on the snow, her chest barely rising with each struggling breath. The smoke must have gotten to her lungs.

"Kyuubi," Naruto said through suppressed sobs, "What do we do?" I could hear the old woman's heart fighting.

"Naruto, there's a shed on the side of the apartment. Go and see if there is a blanket in it," I said calmly. "Be careful not to get too close to the flames."

"Ok," Naruto shot up and began to run to the shed. I bit my lip.

"I'm sorry, Granny. We came too late." I murmured. "I'm so sorry." I bowed, feeling unbearably defeated even after obliterating the platoon.

Then I felt her soft, wrinkled hand touch my arm. I looked up and saw her eyes looking back at me, so warm and at peace. I clasped her hand and smiled.

"That boy is strong," she whispered between quiet gasps. "Don't let—J-Jackal take him."

My eyes widened. "Wait. I don't understand—Ah," a smile caressed her lips as her eyes fluttered shut. Her arm lost all its strength and her grip went limp. I held on to her hand till I heard her heart beat for the last time. I screwed my eyes shut as my teeth clenched together.

I looked up to find Naruto running back, his little arms carrying a huge blanket. He kept stumbling. "Damn it," I hissed.

"How's she doing?" Naruto breathed. He was panting from his hard run in the deep snow. "I got the blanket and I found a heater. It's too big for me to carry but we could take her to the shed and warm up. And—" Naruto stopped when he looked down at the woman's face. He knew death when he saw it.

Before he could start to scream, I grabbed his arm and pulled him into a deep embrace.

"You did good, Naruto. You tried so damn hard. Granny said thank you for doing your best, so don't be sad. Please, don't be sad." I crooned in his ear. No matter the sweet words, lie or not, he'd cry. His sobs wracked his frail body as the tears began to soak into my clothes. Sometimes I would forget he's only six. It's times like these that I wish we could run away from the war and the killing.

I looked up and saw Granny's soul glisten above her heart. My eyes widened. Her soul glowed brighter than any I had ever seen before and suddenly the world didn't feel frozen anymore. I held onto Naruto tighter and watched Granny's soul till it faded away. Even with her gone, I could still feel the pulsating warmth. If only Naruto could have seen it. I'm sure if he did, his heart wouldn't feel so burdened right now.

And maybe, he wouldn't feel so cold.

* * *

7:40

After burying Granny, Naruto and I silently made our way back to the stone trail. Naruto held onto his coat with his free hand as icy tears continued to drip down his face. There was nothing I could say or do to help console him now. The wound was too fresh. He needed time for his young heart to even grasp the reality of what just happened. Granny was the first stranger to give either of us any sort of kindness for a very long time. Naruto has seen many people die. Good and bad. Yet, Granny was the first person, other than me, who had ever done anything for Naruto. A child that follows behind a demon like a duckling chasing after its mom is seen as an outcast to other humans. Granny looked at Naruto though and she smiled. There was no fear. Plenty of pity. But no fear.

I clasped Naruto's hand a little tighter and picked up the pace. I wanted to get as far away from this place as possible.

To think that I just entered Kurama and I've already done Jackal some good. Although, once Oda gets word that his scouts didn't come back, he'll send more. I sighed. This was turning out to be a huge mess that I know I will have to clean up later.

Finally, Naruto and I arrived at the frozen lake. My breath caught short at the beautiful sight. I looked over the lake seemingly coated in crystals, like one perfectly smooth stain glass master piece. The few sun rays that peeked out of the gray sky illuminated the stone water, creating a glistening light show. A hundred hues of blue. Sparkling, gleaming.

"Look, Naruto," I said. He raised his head sluggishly. His eyes met with the lake's shimmering blue and the dull shadow that invaded them started to fade.

"It's so pretty," he murmured. His voice sounded cracked from all the sobbing. I'm sure his throat was sore. I'd have to buy him some honey and milk when we got to the capital to soothe it just a little. I patted his head and grinned. He looked up and smiled back. Naruto's strength never ceased to impress me.

"I'm sure the ferry ride will be great!" I exclaimed and snatched Naruto up in my arms. He didn't protest or squeal like he'd usually do. He looked too tired for any of that. I frowned but still held him tight. Hell, I'd carry him for a while till he felt a little better.

Naruto leaned into my shoulder and hugged my neck like he use to when he was only a toddler. I smiled and tilted my head to rest on his. "Let's go," I said as cheerfully as I could. Me pulling of cheerful was never an easy task. I walked to the lake's edge and looked around for anything that looked like a port. There was nothing but tread marks across the ice. I guess we missed the ferry. I grumbled underneath my breath. "We'll have to wait till it comes back," I said with a sigh. With that, I sat down near the ice and held onto Naruto till I felt him fall asleep. I waited there for a good thirty minutes before seeing the sled materialize in the mist.

As it came closer and closer, I realized how big it was. And it was being pulled by a pack of dogs. It was my first time seeing a dog sled, especially one so large.

"Are those dogs big or what?" I asked aloud as the sled pulled up to the water's edge. An enormous white dog was haltered to a set of leather straps attached to the front of the sled by iron bolts, followed by its essential pack of equally large canines. A tall woman with strange red markings on her face sat atop the sled on a seat carved into the wood, reins and whip in hand. She was covered head to toe in thick furs. I walked closer, making sure to avoid the lead dog's space. I didn't need it looking at Naruto like an afternoon snack. "I need a ride across. Is this the ferry?" I asked quietly. I didn't want to wake Naruto. The woman's dark eyes gazed down at me, curious and filled with apprehension

"Yeah. This is it. You're that fox demon Jackal told me about?" The woman leaned down to get a closer look. She was intimidating despite being a normal human.

"Yes. I'm the new mercenary and this is my companion," I answered quickly. "There's been an attack on the border just past here. Jackal needs to station some troops here before Onagi Oda sends more of his—"

"Jackal knows about the attack already. Everyone saw the smoke. He's already sending in a few platoons to fence in the area." The woman replied curtly. "Now, get in. You'll be late for the meeting if we don't hurry."

I was surprised and a bit confused. He knew it was under attack, but hasn't sent anyone out? Did he know I was here to take care of the problem?

"Jackal knew exactly where I was the whole time?" I murmured to myself as I swiftly hopped into the sled. The sled looked like it was made out of one of the bigger trees in the forest. It was a trunk carved out, plated and given seats. Simple. Sturdy. And probably cheap. I could already see Jackal's simple touches.

"Jackal knows everything that goes on in his territory." The woman began suddenly. I sat down and stared at her back as she pulled up the reins. I guess she heard me talking to myself. "His little ghoul makes sure of that."

"Ghoul?" I tilted my head.

"You'll see." She huffed and yanked on the reins. The dogs twitched, barked and growled, but turned the sled around. With a light flick of the reins, the pack started to pull. The sled jerked with the sudden compulsion. Naruto didn't even flinch.

I considered waking Naruto, hoping the scenery would cheer him up. But he seemed so peaceful. I would have to take him back on the frozen lake another time. If everything goes smoothly with Jackal.

_Please_ let everything go smoothly with Jackal.


	3. Chapter 3

8:30

Chapter Three

The ride was over. The sled pulled up on the shore of the capital city, also known simply as Jackal's Den. I could see the city walls towering over the snowy hillside.

"You have thirty minutes to get to the palace. It's past the town square." The sled driver didn't even turn around to face me. She simply shrugged off some freshly fallen snow from her shoulder and said, "Jackal doesn't like tardiness."

I nodded even though I knew she wasn't looking and hopped out the sled. I took one last glance at the dogs and woman. "Thanks," I said. The woman huffed and snapped the reins. Within a few moments she and the sled faded into the icy mist.

Naruto started to stir. He lifted his head up and his eyes fluttered open.

"Mm. We there already?" he mumbled sleepily.

"Yep," I said with a smile. Naruto yawned and lightly pushed off my shoulders, which was his way of saying to put him down. I held him still. "Are you sure you don't want to sleep more?"

"Positive," he snapped. I was surprised by his curtness, but simply placed him down. He stretched and started walking towards the city.

"Grumpy ass brat," I grumbled and quickly followed after him.

The entire capital was surrounded by a large cement wall, trimmed in iron and steel. The only entrance and exit is a simple wooden door bolted in the same metals that strengthen the entire city with in. If anyone were to attack, they'd have to enter the city one by one or knock down the wall altogether.

Two human guards stood at the entrance, holding large spears. Swords and daggers were holstered to their hips. They were warriors. No doubt about that.

"Who are you?" The guard to the left asked. His entire body was covered in leather and furs. Any exposed skin was riddled with battle scars. Pale against his darker completion.

"Kyuubi," I answered as I snatched Naruto's hand and pulled him to my side. "I'm the new mercenary Jackal hired."

"The demon?" The other guard said and smiled deeply. He looked like he was in his late forties with his tired grey eyes and wrinkled face, but his shoulders looked sturdy. I guess Jackal doesn't care how old someone is as long as they can fight.

"Yes," I nodded.

His smile softened. The younger guard turned around and waved up at the top of the wall, where a gate keeper waved back. Then the door opened.

"You ready, Naruto?" I looked down and asked.

"Yeah, but I should be the one asking you that" he replied. His hand squeezed mine tighter. Those blue eyes looked so pensive.

I decided to ignore the comment, considering I didn't know whether or not I was ready. Honestly, I didn't have a choice in the matter. I had to be.

No matter what.

8:40

Jackal's Den sure is simple. The inner houses and stores were made of brick with wooden roofs. Every building had a chimney, huffing continuous trails of silver smoke that smelled of meat and stews. Despite the freeze, the capital seemed lively and warm. People were walking about the city, gathering supplies for dinner or running errands. Nothing special. The city streets were paved with flattened stone and the rest was filled in with ice. Every now and then, Naruto and I would see a chicken run by or hear a cow mooing in the distance.

"This place is so different from Amaris…" Naruto said with wonder as his eyes scanned the city. "I guess Jackal actually takes care of his people."

I glanced down at Naruto and shook my head. "I wouldn't peg Jackal as the nice guy just yet. Yes, he doesn't enslave everyone in his country and yes, he does provide for his people, but he doesn't care if a few people have to die for his cause. He demands warriors. If you can't fight, you're on your own."

Naruto pondered this for a moment. "Isn't that how we've always lived? On our own…"

"Agh," I growled, "A six year old brat shouldn't say such depressing things!" I tussled his hair roughly.

Naruto grumbled and fixed his hair back. He looked up and sighed. "There it is."

I followed his gaze and my eyes fell upon the castle. It looked more like a stone mansion than a castle, but it was bigger than any of the other buildings in the Den.

"I guess Jackal doesn't appreciate luxury as much as Oda," Naruto huffed.

"All Jackal desires is Oda's head on a platter. Luxury is the least thing on his mind." I said and breathed deeply.

Time to face another king.

9:00

"He's going in with me," I growled ferouciously at the man guarding the entrance to Jackal's military room.

"Jackal made it clear that you, Kyuubi, would be the only one to enter," the guard replied stiffly as his hand slowly reached down towards the dagger attached to his hip. "The only one," he emphasized while glaring down at Naruto whom clasped to my side.

My lips curled back, baring my fangs. A terrible sound bubbled from my chest.

"My companion will not leave my side," I hissed.

"It will be ok," Naruto said softly as he pushed away from my side.

I looked down at him and said, "No, you will—,"

"Stop being a baby about it and just go," Naruto snapped. My ears flattened to my head.

"Naruto…" I murmured. "But I—,"

"It's ok," he grinned. "I'll be waiting right out here."

My lips pressed into a hard line as I stared into his determined eyes.

"Fine." I spat and snapped back to the guard. "If you so much as touch him, I'll slice you in two."

The guard sneered and huffed at my threat, but I could see the subdued fear in his eyes. Then he pushed open the door and let me pass. I spared one last glance at Naruto as the door shut behind me. That gentle smile he wore before was gone, replaced with such a look of apprehension and fear. My eyes drilled shut, trying to cast the image from my mind before I turned back. I had to do this. For me. For Naruto.

There was no turning back now.

I looked forward and surveyed the area. There was one large rectangular table centered in the room and sitting at the very end of it was a man.

In a word, he was beautiful. Tall. Slender. His skin was like porcelain, pale and refined. His eyes were such a clear, deep blue, shadowed by his light blonde hair. We were alone, staring at one another. I couldn't help but think this is what Naruto would one day look like. A gentle looking man, with strong shoulders and quiet eyes.

Somehow I knew this man was Jackal. The rumors of his looks were true. The rumors of his ruthless nature must be true as well.

"You're Kyuubi," he said, his voice like silk. It didn't sound like a question, but I nodded anyway.

"And you must be Jackal, the Northern king," I forced a polite smile, fangs and all.

He simply stared at me in silence. Although his eyes didn't move, I could feel him scanning me.

"I am the Northern king," he finally pronounced, "Soon, I will be the only king." He stood up and pushed in his seat. Then he walked over to me and reached out his hand. He moved strangely. Too smoothly and quietly for any human. I shook his glove-covered hand. His hand shake was surprisingly gentle, but of course firm. When I tried to let go of his hand, he held on tightly. I looked up, confused and slightly annoyed. His eyes were boring into mine like the freeze that blazed on outside.

"The rumors were true," he breathed. "You do have his eyes."

My brows twitched upward. "You mean the fox demon that gave you your name, don't you?" I asked quickly.

"The demon who gave me my name," he began. "Yes, you're red eyes look just like his. How it brings back memories of when I was young." He sighed quietly and let go of my hand. "Some claim you may be the demon's descended or reincarnation."

I looked down and furrowed my brows. "I don't know. I don't remember anything past eight years ago. One of Onagi Oda's priest said I was nothing but a lowlife demon found in a field with no memory or general knowledge of anything. Oda trained me for eight years before I—well—"Before I found Naruto and escaped.

"Many demons have red eyes anyway." Jackal said with a light smile. "I'm glad you're here anyway, Kyuubi. You are known as one of the best warriors."

I inwardly took pride in his praise and said, "Thank you for hiring me after knowing my affiliation with Oda."

He shook his head and replied, "You're just another victim of Onagi's ridiculous cult. I'm satisfied that you choose to come here. Now," he began, "my generals will be here soon to discuss a breach in the border that occurred this morning. I understand that you took care of it, but the matter must still be discussed."

As if on cue, four men and a woman entered the room. They all immediately sat at the table, completely ignoring my presence. Jackal smiled and returned to his seat. He gestured for me to sit to his right. The chair to his left was empty, yet no one sat in it. I wondered who it was for and why they hadn't arrived yet. I sighed and plopped down. I could tell this was going to be a long and most likely annoying meeting. I couldn't help but think of Naruto, waiting for me outside.

"It seems Kakashi is late as always," one man announced enthusiastically, "A man should always focus on punctuality!" He was strange-looking to put it simply with eyebrows large enough for hawks to perch on.

"Now, now, Guy" Jackal said calmly, "He's running a few errands for me. He'll be here shortly."

The walking eyebrows of a man huffed and folded his arms, "I'll have to show that Kakashi what it means to be a part of this glorious battle against evil and tyranny! If he ever shows up, that is."

Jackal chuckled and waved a dismissive hand. "I'm sure he'll be—,"

Suddenly, the door flung open so hard that it practically flew off the hinges and a man came strolling through with his nose buried in a small book. No, not a man. A demon.

"Hello, one and all. Barbarians and stooges. How are you?" he murmured as he scanned the pages of his book. He was a slender demon, manlike in form. The only demonic distinction was his scent. His hair was a gray and spiked.

"Actually," he continued quietly, "I think we have more important things to discuss." He sighed, put down the book to reveal his face half covered by a navy cloth mask and walked to Jackal's side, sparing a quick and slightly interested glance at me before he sat in his seat. I couldn't help but notice one eye remained shut with a light scar running over the lid. Hm. He was like me. A demon mercenary.

"Well, there you are, Kakashi, my friend," Jackal smiled and nodded at the demon. "How did everything go at the border?"

"Oh, it was quite the show," Kakashi began as he stared into my eyes. Boiling red meeting black. "You should have seen Kyuubi go. He was like a walking blender."

"Wait," I stood up quickly, "You were there?" I glared.

Kakashi tilted his head and sighed. "I shadowed you the very moment you entered Kurama."

I slammed my hand on the table and growled. "You didn't think to help?"

"You didn't need it," he smiled underneath the mask. My blood began to sizzle with anger. This bastard must have seen everything, even when…wait. He must be that ghoul the sled driver was talking about. Ha. Ghoul. He acts more like a lazy ghost to me.

"Any casualties, Kakashi," Jackal interceded.

"None but the enemies," Kakashi replied.

My eyes widened and then narrowed into furious slits. My voice dripped with venom as I whispered, "He's wrong. There was an old woman who lived off the border. She gave my companion and I a place to stay the night. She died in the fight."

"Really?" Jackal asked, seeming surprised. "After the walls were completed in the capital, I thought everyone nearby evacuated inside. She must have stayed. That's a shame."

I growled and slumped back into my seat. "A big damn shame. She was kind. Maybe next time you should check to see if your citizens actually want to be caged inside walls."

The tension in the room sky rocketed at my comment. It was quiet for a moment until a woman with blonde hair and somber brown eyes began to speak.

"If everything is taken care of at the border," the woman general started, "let's talk about Kyuubi's first mission." I glared at the woman. I was pissed off and she was already trying to throw me into work. Slave-driver.

"Ah, yes, Tsunade, good idea." Jackal smiled lightly and then turned his attention to me. "I know you've just arrived here," Jackal said as if he was concerned, "but you start your first mission tomorrow morning." He reached into a small bag hanging on his chair and pulled out a map. "Here we are," he pointed, "there's a small platoon of Oda's supposedly finest warriors traveling through the west of our borders. The area is unpopulated and we assumed the recent blizzard would snuff them out. Yet, Kakashi spotted them a few weeks ago, nearing the outer villages."

"Five survivors of the sixteen that originally entered," Kakashi added. He didn't look like someone who enjoyed his job.

"If Kakashi spotted them, why didn't he take care of it?" I just had to ask. Kakashi seemed lazy but lazy enough to let a problem like dangerous invaders to persist? He couldn't be that bad if he was one of Jackal's generals.

"Kakashi is strictly assigned to watch over my country, until he regains his strength. So far he has been the only demon in my army. As you can imagine against Oda's numerous demon mercenaries, it has taken its toll on him. That is why when a scout spotted you outside Oda's territory, I sent for you. Imagine my surprise when I found out you had a human child as a companion." Jackal smiled. He seemed rather happy about that last part.

Hmp. It's hard to believe Jackal's army has persisted so well against Oda's fleets with only one demon fighting on their side. Kakashi must be one hell of fighter.

"Now back to the mission. Somehow, the survivors have disappeared. No one has seen them since, but I have a feeling they are still alive, hiding out in the forest somewhere. Six warriors, no matter how strong, have no hope of doing anything but dying out there in the current weather conditions." Tsunade continued. She didn't seem to enjoy the idle chatter just as much as Kakashi didn't seem to enjoy his work. These generals were strange to say the least.

"If so, why do you need me?" I asked.

Jackal leaned back in his seat and straightened up, seeming tired and almost vulnerable. He surely wasn't what I was expecting considering the rumors of his ruthlessness. He sighed, "Well, they may be enemies of Kurama and its capital, but I don't like the idea of them freezing to death or starving. Track them down if they are alive and bring them back here. We will lock them up, question them. Maybe we can learn something new."

I was shocked. If I didn't know any better, I could swear he was sending me out on a rescue mission. This Jackal is strange. Nothing like Oda.

But then again, no one is like Oda.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

(Naruto's Point of View)

Kyuubi and I finally arrived in Jackal's territory. I liked it so far, but it's really confusing. I'm not used to seeing so many people running around looking so…free. I don't recall much about where I came from, but I know Amaris was a terrible place. I just remember black smog, lots of screaming, the metallic smell of blood and a battle field. All I've ever known is struggle. I don't really understand why everyone is fighting. I just know that a lot of bad people are out there and so far I've only met two people that are any good. Granny and Kyuubi.

Kyuubi was scary at first. I remember how he used to be when he first saved me from Oda's kingdom. He seemed confused and angry all the time. Kyuubi was filled with rage. He would always ask himself out loud why he saved me in the first place. But even though he was scary, I trusted him. Slowly, he started to trust me too. We became family. Our only family.

I laughed to myself, thinking about one of my favorite days with Kyuubi. It was two years ago. Kyuubi and I were camped out in the middle of the woods, still deep in Oda's territory. It was hot and the air felt gross as rain began to pour on us. The only thing keeping us kinda dry was a little tarp Kyuubi tied between two trees. We had to sit really close. I remember being really uncomfortable. The forest floor was covered in dead plants and rocks. Kyuubi, considering the look on his face, didn't look too happy either. His eyes were redder back then, almost glowing with fury. I didn't understand why, but he was always mad. "Kyuubu," I mumbled, "When will the rain stop?"

"It's Kyuubi," he growled. "Say it with me, 'Kyuubiii.' And rain stops when it wants to." Whenever he spoke, he seemed to make an effort to show off his fangs. Always ready to bite. Before this he wouldn't even talk to me without yelling. I could tell, even at such a young age, that he was trying to be less scary.

I grinned and said loud and clear, "Kyuuuuubuuu." His glowering red eyes narrowed and he ground his teeth.

"You're getting brave," the words slithered out of his mouth like a venomous snake, but I knew Kyuubi wouldn't hurt me. He never would.

Suddenly thunder crackled in the distance. I jumped out of instinct. Thunder sounded too much like gun fire to me back then. My head hit the bottom of the tarp, making it collapse in on us. Kyuubi and I struggled as the tarp twisted around us, being tossed back and forth by the storm's heavy winds. In seconds, we were both soaked and wrapped up in the tarp. I heard Kyuubi roar and next thing I knew his claws made quick work of our only protection against the rain.

I stared at the ripped up pieces of the tarp as they started to sink into the mud.

"That wasn't very smart," I grumbled and looked up. "Pft." Suddenly I burst out into laughter at the sight of Kyuubi. He was standing in front of me with practically all of his red hair in his face covered in grass, mud and sticks. And I couldn't help but notice the terrified little frog perched on top of his head.

"What are you laughing at, Brat?!" Kyuubi yelled as he shoved his hair away from his eyes so he could see.

I must have looked equally silly.

Because Kyuubi's mouth started to twitch upward. I could see him fighting it, his eyes drilling shut against the laughter. He looked angry and confused, like he didn't understand what was about to happen. I smiled and plopped on the ground, splashing more mud and water over me.

"Y-you look ridiculous," Kyuubi said quietly, a chuckle escaping with the words. "Absolutely ridiculous." And with that, he couldn't contain it. He laughed. It was a heavy and rusted laugh, but I never heard someone so uplifting. Kyuubi was laughing with me. Even the rain couldn't bring me down that day after hearing his laugh.

Yeah, we were fighting our way out of hell. It was struggle after struggle, but somehow I wasn't afraid. Kyuubi was there. He was always there.

We would never be apart. Even as I wondered around the halls of Jackal's castle alone, I wasn't worried. Kyuubi was nearby, talking to a bunch of generals. I hate how Kyuubi has to fight. I think he likes it secretly, but it's also because demons can't get any other work besides things like this.

"If I'm going to give you a future, we need to find a place where I can work and support us both. It's time we found a place to call home." I remember when Kyuubi said those words to me one year ago when one of Jackal's scouts found us. It was a nice thought, but knowing he'd have to fight against Oda…well, it was like living the nightmare all over again.

As memories of a blood-stained and broken Kyuubi filled my mind, I strolled listlessly. "Being bored and thinking bad stuff is no fun at all," I grumbled.

Just as I said that, I looked up to see something I've never seen before up close. It was sitting in a window sill picking petals off a little yellow flower. A kid my age. With pink hair. Ah, I think it's a-a girl.

I've never met a girl my age, but I think this one is really…um…pretty.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

_I sighed deeply, creating thick clouds of heat as a blizzard raged around me. In my arms, I held a boy who seemed no older than Naruto. No matter how tightly I held him, my body couldn't give him enough warmth. Slowly, he was freezing. Getting colder and colder. Every second out here was a second gone for him. Gazing ahead through the white haze, I saw something unexpected. An abandoned house stood lop-sided and decayed on top of a hill, half buried in snow. Pushing against the wind, I trudged my way to the house. As I traversed up the hill, the snow grew thinner. A weak cough escaped the boy's almost purple lips. I clenched my teeth in frustration and began to run._

_Even if we made it to the house, even if it was safe from the blizzard, even if we found warmth, I knew it was too late._

* * *

**Two Days Earlier**

"What did you say?" I asked, leaving my mouth open in either disgust or shock. Maybe both.

Naruto looked down at his feet, face blushing red. "I-I met a girl," he stammered, "And I like her. What do I do?" He gazed up at me, determined and slightly hormonal for a six-year old.

"You're asking me advice?" I grumbled and rested my head in my hands. After the meeting with Jackal and his generals, I had exhausted my patience trying to find out where Naruto had run off too. Yeah, it only took me five minutes to find him huddled in a corner, clasping to a yellow flower like his very life depended on it. Only five minutes, but it doesn't take long to crush my patience. Hm. I guess that defeats the very purpose of patience. His eyes were wide and um…glittering? I never saw him look so dazed as he stared at the flower.

Now, we were in some kind of mess hall getting food. Roasted chicken and white rice to be exact. It was a meal fit for a king in my opinion, especially compared to what Naruto and I have been surviving off of.

"I've never liked a girl before and look! She gave me this," he began excitedly as he shoved the yellow flower in my face. "What should I do? Should I give her something in return? I don't want to mess this up. She's pretty! Wait-" he looked left and then right, eyes shifting around the room. "S-Should I kiss her?"

Oh no.

"Naruto," I growled under my breath, eyes drilling into his. I could see the red reflection of pure fury inside his blue eyes. I would guess this is the scariest I've looked in quite some time. "Where the hell did you learn about kissing?" Ok, so maybe I wasn't angry. Mortified would be more accurate.

"Come on, Kyuubi," Naruto grumbled. "I'm six now. I know what goes on when you take a pretty lady in your room. You guys kiss. I saw you do it once."

…Oh for the love of… "At least that's all you know," I sighed.

"What?" Naruto asked, his big innocent eyes now drilling into mine. I groaned and looked away, face flushing with heat.

"Don't kiss anyone, Kid. Too young. Too stupid. And don't spy on me when I have a guest. It doesn't happen often, so, yeah. Don't spoil it by crushing your innocence prematurely," I replied quickly. Ok, so I went from mortified to absolutely dumbstruck to…embarrassed.

Naruto huffed and folded his arms. "I just want to know how to talk to her and stuff. She didn't seem to like me too much."

"You probably sounded like an idiot," I laughed, grateful for the change of subject. A wicked grin crawled across my face. "What? Did you tell her how you still snuggle up to your demon friend? Or how you still don't know how to even boil an egg?"

"Hey! At least I don't slam my tails in every door I shut! If you keep forgetting to watch your tails, why do you even slam doors? Just close them like a normal person and maybe then you wouldn't end up with a crooked tail for days," Naruto retaliated.

I stood up and slammed my hands on the table, slightly cracking the wood underneath my palms.

"You wanna say that again, brat?" I threatened.

"Door-challenged stupid fox!" He yelled. A large vein started to bulge in my forehead as my blood started pumping with pure liquid anger instead of blood.

"Girl-challenged stupid brat!" I retorted five times louder.

That's when I had Naruto leaping over the table at me. I caught him, threw him in a head lock and started the torture. With a tight fist, I began rubbing the top of Naruto's head with my knuckles. It wouldn't kill him, but it would give him the worse brush burn/ hair day of his life.

"OW! Ow!" Naruto flailed wildly. "Stupid fox!"

I increased the speed and pressure ruthlessly. "Say I'm king of the universe and we'll call it even, Brat." I cackled.

After several seconds of rapid fire insults, Naruto finally caved in. "You're king of the universe! Stupid fox!"

"Good boy," I said as I dropped him. With a crescent grin a crocodile would be proud of plastered on my face, I glared down at Naruto. "I always win. Remember that."

"Yeah, yeah, wait till I get big," he mumbled as he rubbed his freshly messed up head of hair.

I smiled, bent down to his eye level and said, "Look, if you want to make that girl happy, act like a cool guy."

"Huh?" He tilted his head in confusion.

"Don't act all excited and lovey dovey. Women are strange creatures. If you act cool, they like you. Act like a guy who actually gives a damn and they think you're worse than the plague. Try it out. Although, I'm sure most people would say, 'just be yourself'. It's up to you, Naruto. If she's worth anything, she's see the real you anyway." I sighed and patted his head. Looking up, I saw several people in the mess hall, staring directly at Naruto and I. Hm. I forgot that we weren't alone anymore. Should I be embarrassed? Probably. I'm a demon who just had a childish fight with a, well…a child. Yet, considering the fact I would rip the head off of anyone who dared to laugh, I guess I should feel pretty secure.

"Act cool…" Naruto began repeating that to himself all the way to our new lodging, which was only five minutes away from Jackal's Castle. I guess Jackal wanted to keep a close eye on me.

I don't blame him really. If I was a helpless human playing king, I'd keep a close eye on my overly dangerous pawns as well.

* * *

I was more than shocked when I saw our new accommodations. Jackal must have had a hard on for me or something, because this was ridiculous. Naruto and I stared down our two story cabin, nestled right in the middle of a park. An elaborate playground wasn't too far in the distance and although everything was covered in snow, it looked nothing but inviting. Everything was open and bathed in sunlight, making this probably the most beautiful part of the city I've seen so far. To make it even better, it was quiet. It was just far away enough from the square to avoid the noise, but close enough to be a place where kids would come to play. If I didn't know any better, this place was perfect for Naruto to enjoy himself and even met kids his age.

Hm. Maybe I'm not the one Jackal likes.

"This is amazing," Naruto said with a big smile on his face.

"I bet the inside is just as cool," I grabbed Naruto's hand and led him to the front door. Strangely, I was a bit excited. Not for me, but for Naruto. If this job worked out, Naruto could actually have a life here. Even if I have to fight this war for the rest of our days together, as long as Naruto can find some kind of normality and peace, I'd live with it. And yeah. I'd be damn happy too.

I use to be a wild fox, controlled by the twisted strings of an even more twisted puppet master. Oda taught me to fight, taught me to hate and especially how to kill. When I was an empty shell eight years ago, I only had him to lead me out of the nothingness. I thought this world could only offer me more bloodshed, more hatred. I fed off the anger and cruelty of this war. Yet, it was Naruto who somehow managed to show me more.

I looked down at Naruto and allowed the slightest smile to creep onto my face. He really was something.

I let him open the door to our cabin. You'd have thought I gave him the key to heaven when he finished scanning the front living room. "It's so big!" He cheered and ran off to explore.

I chuckled and took a look around myself. The cabin was fully furnished with a fire place already pulsating with a comfortable heat. The kitchen was half the size of the living room, but it was more than enough. I'd have to figure out how to cook with a fully functional kitchen.

Upstairs was even better. Naruto and I had our own rooms. He already claimed the bigger of the two. I didn't mind. An entire side of the west wall was practically all window. The view was stunning I'm sure at sunset, but I prefer my privacy.

"Well, get settled," I began, "You'll have the cabin all to yourself for about two days."

He ignored me, too busy running top speed around his room. I didn't blame him. This was the first time he could ever really call something his.

"Wow," he gasped as he collapsed on his bed, which could have easily fit five of him. "This is my bed and my room."

"Sure is, Brat." I laughed. "All yours."

"Kyuubi," Naruto murmured as he stared up at the ceiling, "this is our home now, right?"

Home?

I looked down at my hands, spaying my fingers apart. My claws were cut, sharp and clean. I knew they would be a fresh shade of red sooner or later working for Jackal.

But if I had to paint the town crimson, I'd do it. If this is what it took to make this place home—our home—it was well worth the price.

"Yeah, Naruto," I replied, "This is it. This is our home."

And I promise to keep it that way.

* * *

First day on the Job:

"I left you enough money to buy an entire herd of cows under you bed. Don't use all of it unless you're dying. Jackal's being really generous for some reason, but I don't think the gravy train is going to keep chugging along forever," I rattled off to Naruto who was half asleep in his bed still. It was early the next day after moving in. The sun hadn't even risen yet, but I had places to be, people to hunt down.

"Kay," he mumbled. "Don't die, come back and all that good stuff." Naruto yawned over every other word. Usually, he'd be falling over himself whenever I had to leave his side. I guess having a roof over your head and a comfy pillow under it made him slightly less paranoid.

Good.

This is how a six year old brat is supposed to be. At least, I think so. Naruto is really the only kid I've interacted with longer than five minutes before wanting to punt someone's head off.

All I know is that I prefer a sleeping, almost carefree Naruto than the jumping out of his skin version. I chuckled and replied, "I won't die, I'll come back and yeah. All that good stuff right back at you."

A lazy smile formed onto Naruto's face as he torpedoed back into the depths of sleep.

I made my way out the back door. I bolted the front door several times, making it impossible to open from the outside and the amount of back up locks I put on the inside made it more trouble than it was worth. The back door was locked with a set combination only Naruto and I knew. It was just as troublesome to an invader as the front door, but at least it didn't take me five minutes to open. I'd have to make escape routes throughout the house when I returned.

Hm. Am I over protective?

I think not…Ok, so maybe the pit fall traps I made against ever downstairs window sill was a bit much.

"You're awake early."

I turned on my heels, nails already elongated into claws and pointed at the throat of Kakashi, Jackals' little ghoul.

"Sneaking up on me isn't smart," I said through an echoing growl. My claws pricked Kakashi's skin, resting just under his chin. How he managed to get this close to me without my noticing till he spoke…well, I don't know. He's defiantly more of a ghost than a ghoul.

He sighed, tilting his head as if he couldn't care less about his situation. "Jackal asked me to give you a few things before you ran out." With that he walked past my claws and held out a small bag. "You can attach this to your belt. It has a map of the area you will be searching. There's also been a slight development in the weather. A blizzard is on its way."

My eyes widened as I started to ask, "Wait, will—"

"Don't worry," Kakashi began before I could even finish my question, "The walls around the capital help protect the city against blizzards and this cabin will keep little Naruto more than comfortable. We can send someone to check on him periodically as well if you want."

"Although," Kakashi looked past me at the cabin, "I think those pit traps may be a bit of a problem if we aren't careful. Please tell me there aren't spikes or deadly snakes at the bottom." He chuckled to himself.

"_Spikes_," I grunted, "There are sharp, rib cage piercing spikes at the bottom of each pit. Naruto will be fine. Keep your people away from him and the cabin. I don't exactly trust strangers easily. Especially the kind that sneak around. Then again, you aren't like the others around here. You're a demon. If I come back and find a single hair out of place on Naruto, you'll have something a lot more effective piercing your rib cage than some measly sticks."

I wasn't joking. There really were spikes I hand carved at the bottom of each pit.

"No need to be violent," Kakashi said, seemingly unimpressed with my threat. "I was just offering. We'll give you and Naruto plenty of space to get settled in. Now, you'll be heading north west into the wastelands. Before the last storm hit, I saw foot prints in the snow. They were old, so it was hard to determine the number of survivors, but that's not my problem anymore. You've got the rest from here, correct?"

I didn't need to answer. I growled at Kakashi and walked past him, immediately heading towards my mission.

"I'll take that as a yes," Kakashi sighed. I glanced behind to get one last look at the demon, but when I looked back, he was gone.

Ghoul? Not a chance. Ghost? Not that either. He was 100% demon.

I may not be the king, but it doesn't hurt to keep your eye on a fellow pawn that's equally as dangerous as yourself.

War games. You got to love them.

* * *

Reader Notes: Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

(Naruto)

I sighed as I stared at Kyuubi's complicated lock down system he put on the front door. The back door was probably my best bet if I wanted to leave the house. Scratching my messy mop of hair, I strolled into the kitchen. There was no reason to even think about stepping foot outside just yet. It was midafternoon when I finally woke up and dragged myself out of my bed. Ha. My bed. I can say that now. And I can sleep in. I can wake up and be lazy. I don't have to rush out of sleep like an axe is about to fall on my head.

This was the life.

The fact that Kyuubi was out there right now, probably fighting, made my chest ache like something was coiling around it and squeezing me tight. I'd smile though. I'd wake up, grateful and happy. And I'm going to go into this nice, fully stock kitchen and make me the most fattening meal I can think of.

Why?

Because Kyuubi is out there right now. He's fighting for me and for this. If I didn't smile, if I didn't enjoy this life he's given me, it would be like a slap to his face. No matter how badly I want to run out into the freeze and find him, I'll sit tight and stuff my face. No matter how scared I am that he just won't come back, I'll wait with his share of whatever I make. He probably won't eat it seeing as how I can't even boil an egg, but it'll be there.

Kyuubi, I'm scared. I miss you. I would never tell you that out loud. I would never let you know that each time you leave I want to beg you not to go. Take me with you. Take me with you. Come back. Don't fight. Don't kill. Don't die. Kyuubi, I'm scared. I'm scared.

As I take the first bite of my burnt scrambled eggs, a tear I just couldn't fight back dripped down my cheek.

Yeah. This was the life.

* * *

(Kyuubi)

It's cold. Stupidly cold. _Ungodly_ cold. I **hate** this country.

"Stupid weather," I growled as I trudged through the snow deep enough to drown a man. My tails splayed out around me, distributing my weight evenly so I wouldn't sink. It took me an hour to figure out and perfect that trick. I'm sure I resemble an octopus with an extra leg slithering around a white ocean floor.

Again, I hate this country.

Bitter, icy wind cut through me like a knife. The blizzard was gathering speed as I pushed deeper into the wastelands. There was nothing out here except snow and more snow. And, you guessed it, more snow. I had yet to find any sign of life. Any foot prints were swept away and my nose was so numb I doubt I'd be able to smell a skunk if it was perched on my shoulder. I considered for a moment the possibility that I could freeze to death. I've never been exposed to such low temperatures.

This is stupid. I can't freeze to death. Bullets and flamethrowers barely scratch me. I doubt a little ice will take me out. I huffed and folded my arms. Pausing a moment to scan the area, I found what I expected to find. Nothing. Absolutely nothing.

Suddenly, a red streak cut across the gray sky, blurred by the chaos of the blizzard. As the bright red reached its peak, it blossomed and burst into dying embers that faded just as quickly as it came.

"A flare?" I spoke to myself, head tilted slightly in wonderment. No one was supposed to be out here, besides the invaders. Ha. So, they decided to risk being caught by the enemy rather than freeze to death. They must be pretty desperate. "This is my lucky day." A wicked grin curled onto my face as I began trudging again.

As I grew closer and closer to the flare's launch site, I picked up a few scents. They were faint and I couldn't exactly separate the smells into defined numbers. Yet it wasn't the number of invaders that bothered me. There was something else. It was the only scent that stood out among the blur. And something about it smelled like danger. Big bad wolf kind of danger.

My claws elongated just as I reached the edge of a dead and frozen forest. The trees were thick and tall, their empty branches reaching crookedly up to the gray sky. "Well, doesn't this look like a cheery hideout?" I joked. It looked nothing but ominous.

I walked into the forest and scanned the area. The scents grew stronger and more defined. I could pick up three so far. I sighed, thinking about how the hell I was going to drag three, mostly-likely frost bitten men all the way back to the capital.

Well, I didn't have to worry about that for long as I had just stumbled upon the invader's meager camp. Two man-sized lumps lay limp on the ground, covered in snow, their bodies clinging to a fire that had long since died. I pinched the bridge of my nose and groaned.

"I know you're there," I called out. The camp was empty from the looks of it besides the corpses, but I could smell pumping blood. I could hear a beating heart. Bum bump. Bum bump. Bum bump. It was slow and steady. It was the heartbeat of someone who was unafraid. And considering the situation, I would say it was the heartbeat of a warrior. "I'm not here to kill you. I'm here to take you back to the capital." I looked to my right, focusing on a tree just outside the camp's circle. "No more people need to die today."

"I don't trust you," a voice murmured from behind the tree. The wind picked up the voice and made it hard to hear, but I knew something was off. Well, then I realized….Crap.

I can't believe this.

"Come out," I growled. "Come out right now, Damn it, or else I'll drag you out."

Silence followed when a boy no older than Naruto revealed himself. He was hunched over, arms wrapped around his small body as he stared me down with black eyes. His pale face was shadowed with even blacker hair, tossed by the wind. He was shaking. Not from fear. I could tell he wasn't afraid.

"Damn," I cursed and dragged my fingers through my hair. A kid. He was just a kid. "What are you doing invading Kurama with a bunch of Oda's solders?" I asked.

"None of your business," he replied, voice quivering slightly as his fiery gaze began to fade into exhaustion.

"Good point. It's not my business. It's Jackal's," I said as I walked towards him. He didn't back away. He just stared, eyes unfocused, yet still filled with something close to rage. He was a spunky little thing. "You can explain yourself when you met him." I gazed down at him and his knees began to give out. Before he collapsed, I grabbed the back of his collar and pulled him up into my arms.

"L-Let go," he hissed between clenched teeth. His hands pushed against my chest weakly as I settled him in my arms the way I carry Naruto when he's asleep.

"Relax, Kid." I grumbled and started to make my way out of the forest.

"N-not kid. I'm Sasu—e," he murmured as his eyes began to flutter open and closed.

"What?" I put my ear closer to his lips.

"S-Sasuke, my name is-Sas-uke." His voice was a whisper when he finally fell into unconsciousness.

Rule number one when surviving freezing temperatures: Don't. Fall. Asleep.

At least that rule applies to humans.

"Great," I huffed. "Well, Sasuke, I would love to say it's nice to meet you, but," I stared out into the vast fields of snow as the blizzard raging around us grew hungrier by the second, "as you can see, nothing about this situation is 'nice.'"

The capital was over twenty miles away. I can't exactly run. The snow would swallow me whole. It's a 24 hour trip back and that's if I keep moving at night. The brat won't survive another hour out here.

Well, worst case scenario, the kid dies and I go back to Jackal empty-handed. That's not too bad. I shrugged at the thought.

_"Kyuubi," _Naruto's voice popped into my head. A memory from two years ago suddenly invaded my mind.

_"What?" I hissed between clenched teeth, fangs protruding viciously past my lips. One of Oda's solders struggled against the grip around his neck as I held him off the ground by his throat. Naruto was behind me, crawling out from underneath the desk where I hid him. An entire platoon of solders crashed into the abandoned building where Naruto and I made camp. They were all dead as doornails now, except for the one I was preparing to skewer. We were on the edge of Oda's territory. The tyrant was getting desperate. Oda sent platoon after platoon to retrieve his little weapon gone rouge. To Oda's surprise, I wasn't coming back anytime soon._

_"Don't kill him," Naruto said as he brushed off some dust from his shirt. He came to my side, grabbed my sleeve and tugged my arm. I didn't budge. I just stared at Naruto, then the solder, then Naruto and back again._

_"Why?" I growled._

_"Because there's no reason to kill him," Naruto replied as a matter of fact. "He can't hurt us now. Let him go."_

_"But why? There's no reason to let him live." My red eyes bore into Naruto's cerulean gaze. There was no fear in his eyes. No doubt. No anger. There was only calm and something else I didn't really understand then._

_Naruto sighed and tugged my arm again. "He might have a son or a wife. Maybe a mom and dad."_

_I looked at the solder. His beady brown eyes were staring straight at Naruto as his grip on my wrist grew tighter. He struggled harder now._

_"My s-son," he coughed. "I-I have a son!"_

_Great, I thought. With that, I threw him. He crashed against the wall to my left and hit the ground unconscious. Naruto looked up at me, frustrated._

_"He's not dead," I grumbled. "Just knocked out."_

_I was rewarded with a big, goofy smile and a pat on the lower back._

_"People have families, Kyuubi," Naruto began, "Everyone has someone. So, every life is important. Don't kill unless you have to and save whoever you can. Promise?"_

_My eyes narrowed into molten slits. "I don't need to promise a brat like you squat. Besides," I said as I plopped down on my back side and stared at him at his eye level, "You don't exactly have someone, so your theory doesn't apply to everyone."_

_Crap. That sounded a lot meaner than I meant it to. No, actually. I meant it to sound mean. Back then, I was still a stick in the mud. More like a homicidal crocodile in the mud._

_I expected to see Naruto staring down at the ground with a depressed expression on his face, but he was just smiling as if he knew something I didn't._

_"What?" I asked with a sneer._

_"I have you."_

_That's all he said and, damn, I was defeated. After that he grinned, grabbed my hand and walked us out of the building towards a future I wasn't so sure about._

Now here I am, holding a boy I couldn't care less about, trudging through six feet of snow. And I'm upset. Genuinely upset because I knew I couldn't save Sasuke. If Naruto were here he'd be desperate and stupidly optimistic about the whole situation. What am I supposed to tell him when I get home? Sorry, Naruto, couldn't save the kid. Big bad Kyuubi was too weak to save a little brat. Haha…

**Crap**.

"I hate this country," I growled and squeezed the boy closer to me as I wrapped my thin coat over him. I had to do something.

Anything.

The blizzard started to pick up speed. My long red hair wiped wildly in the wind as my eyes scanned the flurry of white again and again for anything I could use.

To my surprise, I saw a shadow in the distance. As I pushed forward the shadow cleared and revealed a depilated house leaning lopsided on top of a hill. It looked like a stain on the snow, ugly and faded. Yeah, it wasn't pretty but it was something.

As I reached the hill, the snow thinned and I ran. The blizzard roared and nipped at my heels. It felt alive and hungry as the cold slithered inside me, making even my bones ache. If I was feeling it, Sasuke must be...well, I tried not to think about it. Because when I did, I saw Naruto instead. Cold, still. Frozen.

Dead.

I didn't want to save Sasuke simply because Naruto would want it. That was only part of the reason I was so desperate. What if one day, Naruto and I would have to run away from Jackal's den? We'd have nowhere to run but north. The wastelands. These fields of ice and wind would be our only choice.

If I couldn't save Sasuke from this land, how could I ever save Naruto if push came to shove? And push always came to shove. You figure that out after a few years of war.

Am I an optimist? Yes and no. Am I practical? A realist?

Yes. Above all, hell yes.

I kicked open the door of the worthless excuse of a house and found that it wasn't just a piece of crap; it was a functional piece of crap. It was sturdy despite the obvious lean and smelled like rotten wood. Yet, it was standing if not tall but strong. Equally decayed furniture was tossed about the room, tattered sheets hanging like faded ghost against the widows. Only one window was broken, letting the blizzard outside sneak its way in. I placed Sasuke down on the couch. When his weight sunk into the stained cushion, it didn't bend. It cracked. A thin layer of ice coated everything.

With a sneer that would make a shark proud, I pushed a cabinet against the shattered window to block out as much of the wind as possible. The cabinet shook against the blizzard, but it held. It seemed like everything in this place was old but damn strong.

Next was the fire. My pyromaniac ways would finally come in handy. I grabbed tables and chairs, threw them in the middle of the living room and elongated my claws. I pressed my claws together. Hand to hand. And then slide them across one another. Again and again. The heat radiated through my claws and up my arm as sparks began to flicker onto the makeshift fireplace.

Who needed a lighter when I had all natural matches attacked to my hand? Not me.

I wasn't surprised when the sparks died the moment they touched the wood. Again, everything was coated in ice. In a sense, that made everything wet. Fire and wet don't mix.

But I'm stubborn and I wouldn't give up. I went from creating sparks to full fledge mini stars before I finally gave up. Nothing would catch fire in here. Great. The house was old, but dependable. Stained but sturdy. Yet utterly useless. I was pissed, because I was the exact same way.

Old, stained, sturdy, but absolutely useless.

"Doesn't get more hopeless than this, Kid," I sighed, inwardly admitting defeat. Taking down an entire country is an easier task than keeping a human alive in the belly of a frozen beast. Whoever said demons were the worst thing to happen to humans never got caught in a tornado or hurricane. Mother Nature crapped out bigger disasters every day that snuffed out more mortals than demons ever could. I bet this land of ice has a bigger body count than even Oda.

But now I'm just being petty.

I turned away from the useless pile of wood and gazed across the room at Sasuke. He was motionless, face half cover by his long, untamed bangs. The skin that showed was coated a pale shade of blue. My teeth ground together as I walked over to him and sat at his feet. I rested my head in my hands, trying to grind the image of a pale blue Naruto out of my mind.

"I'm sorry, Kid," I mumbled. I knew he couldn't hear me. His heart beat was barley a beat at all. It would flicker out just like the fire I tried to build that never even had a chance to begin with. The rest of his organs had already shut down. The heart then the brain was always the last ones to give up the ghost.

"N-Not kid," a voice barely above a whisper seeped out from Sasuke's cracked lips.

My head snapped up as my eyes met his. He was awake, black orbs staring into my crimson gaze. He looked aware, focused and, above all, he looked alive.

"How are you—" I began but let the question die much like Sasuke should be doing. Instead of asking a stupid question I bent over Sasuke and let my face hover over his. Only an inch of frozen air stood between us.

I took a sniff.

And was I surprised to find that Sasuke wasn't exactly all mortal? Yes, I was all kinds of surprised. I knew I smelled something dangerous in the woods. The fact that I forgot about it the moment I saw a helpless kid clinging to life in the damn tundra didn't make me proud.

"You're a demon?" I murmured. Sasuke's eyes never left mine. All his internal organs may have shut down besides his brain and heart, but he was still awake. He might have been awake this whole time.

"Not…exactly," he breathed. "I-I can't move. Can't feel much of…anything. Can't—" With that he was gone again. Eyes fluttered shut.

Well, damn. I made one hell of a discovery. Hopefully this "not exactly" demon could make it back to Jackal's den.

I stopped looking at Sasuke as a kid anymore. He wasn't a possible future Naruto and he wasn't some poor defenseless human clinging to life in the tundra. He was like me. At least, from what I could smell, he was a fraction like me.

Demon but human? Huh.

And I thought I was a freak.

* * *

Author Notes

Thanks for reading.


End file.
